


A dreamnap smutshot for a discord competition

by Mothpuddle



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Im trash at writing, M/M, Made for a smut comp on a disc server, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vanilla, how am i supposed to tag this, please why is this so bad, small bits of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothpuddle/pseuds/Mothpuddle
Summary: Dream and Sapnap are dating and uh, got in a fight. Dream said some shitty things to Sapnap and got him all upset and shit. They have forgiveness sex I guess.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 160





	A dreamnap smutshot for a discord competition

**Author's Note:**

> Um, Dream and Sapnap are already dating and live together in this, so at the beginning when Dream is just saying "boyfriend", he means Sapnap, I just didn't wanna explicitly use his name in it until later. I didn't proofread this at all so there is bound to be mistakes in the wording of things/grammar, and in the spelling. I just don't have the attention span to re read my own writing. This is also a bit OOC, and there's little to no dialogue, since I'm very bad at writing it in. That is all. It's also a bit short, only 2.1k words, but I didn't really know what else to add to lengthen it, oops. Sapnap's and Dreams names are also uncapitalized a lot, uh, I tried to go back and fix that, but I may have missed a few, so if that's the case, forgive me.

Dream ran his fingers through his wavey dirty-blond locks, sweat making it stick to his forehead. The sun illuminated him, giving his hair natural light blond highlights.

With a sigh, he stood up from his previous position, cringing at the sound of his joints popping. He walked down the hill he was stood upon, the soft, slick grass giving him no friction, almost causing him to fall onto his behind.

He shoved his hands into the deep set pockets of his loose black jeans and fumbled around a little bit, finally pulling out his keys, covered in little knick knacks that helped keep his mind from wandering

With a loud beep, he unlocked his car. Dream wrapped his hand around the door handle, cringing at the boiling heat of it, pulling it open with a small creak. The car was old, but it still worked wonderfully. He couldn’t get rid of it, even if he wanted to, there were far to many memories that he was not willing to abandon like that. He practically crawled into the car, having to duck quite far down, the car not being the biggest. He sat himself down on the soft, beaten down drivers seat, closing his eyes and letting himself settle down.

The day had been very eventful, so he was not sure he wanted to get back home so soon, but he needed to. Dream had been out for far too long, he needed to make it up to his boyfriend, but he had no damn clue how. 

He lightly tossed the keys onto the passenger seat and pressed the button to start the car, the engine starting up with a purr like sound. 

Dream fiddles with the air conditioner, attempting to force it to work, but slamming his hand on it when failing to make it douse him in the cool air. He rests both his hands on the steering wheel, his sweaty palms leaving slight stains on the brown faux leather material. He places his foot on the gas pedal, slightly pushing down, putting the car into motion. He navigated away from the hill, relaxing his body once he got on the road, going into autopilot as he drove. 

Eventually, he made it home, putting the car into park in front of his and his boyfriends shared house. Dreams grip tightened on the steering wheel, dreading leaving the car and going inside, still shaken from the fights that had happened earlier. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the steering wheel, closing his eyes and listening to the humming sound of the engine. He pulled away and removed his hands from it, looking at the clock built into the car, realizing he was in that position for 10 minuets without even realizing it.

He hesitantly turned the car off, the engines soft hum coming to a dead stop. Dream slowly pushed the car door open, grabbing his keys off of the car seat and heaving his body to the side, taking a breath of fresh, hot air once he exited. He shut the door with his hip, leaning on it for a brief moment, before beginning to walk up to the house. 

He placed his hand on the golden, warm door handle, but not opening it. With a creak, he finally pushed open the door. The entire house was silent, besides for a faint, odd noise coming from the second floor. 

Dream silently closed the house door and locked it, dropping his keys in the little basket they keep near the door, and taking his shoes off onto the shoe mat. He quietly padded across the first floor and up the stairs that led to the second floor, the odd sound getting louder the closer he got to his and his boyfriends shared bedroom. 

He got to the bedroom door and noticed that it was open a crack, the soft light from the bedroom shining out into the dark hallway. He peaked through the crack between the door and the door frame, being absolutely shocked by the sight that he was greeted with. 

Laid out on the bed was his boyfriend, Sapnap, sheets a mess around him, his legs spread out and his fingers in his ass. His eyes were closed in bliss, his mouth open in a small o shape, soft moans pouring out. Dream blushed at the sight, his boyfriends clothes were strewn all over the floor and his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. In short terms, he looked absolutely beautiful. 

It took everything out of Dream to not go in there and pleasure his boyfriend right then and there. He slowly pushed the bedroom door open, a small creaking sound emitting. Sapnap continued with what he was doing, not noticing Dream walking in, too focused on himself at that moment. Dream stood over his boyfriend, cherishing the sight of him like this. 

He carefully put his hand out, gently placing it on Sapnaps cheek and holding his face. Sapnaps eyes flew open and he froze, realizing that Dream had caught him doing this. An explanation was ready to fly out of Sapnaps lips, but Dream silenced him by shoving his fingers into his wet mouth. Sapnap stared at dream, a look of bewilderment on his eyes that softly turned into lust, him moving his fingers in his ass again, gently moaning on dreams fingers. 

Dream softly rubbed his cheek, finding his boyfriend absolutely adorable in this state, too lost in pleasure to be embarrassed about him walking in. Sapnap continued to finger himself, bringing his other hand to his dick, slowly jerking himself off, closing his eyes, waves of pleasure spreading through his body, slowly consuming him and drawing him in, making him crave more and more. 

Dream pulled his hands away from Sapnap, his moans now no longer being muffled by fingers. 

He grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side. Dream leaned back over Sapnap, putting his hands on either side of his head, pulling him into a lustful kiss. Sapnap barely even had the sense to kiss back, trying his best to keep up with the fast pace of the kiss, but failing and simply moaning into it. 

Dream pulled away from the kiss, wiping away a trail of saliva that kept the two of their mouths connected to each other. He unbuckled his belt and dropped it on the floor, his pants following shortly after. Sapnap opened his eyes at the sound of the belt hitting the floor, eyes drifting down from Dream’s stunning emerald green eyes to his clothed hard-on. 

“Fuck- mh~ Dre~am pleasee~” He stared at dream, desperation practically leaking out of his body, drawing dream in to do something, anything to him. Dream places his hands on his toso, feeling his soft skin against his calloused hands. He gently toyed with his nipples, satisfied with the added noises of pleasure that Sapnap was making from it. 

He moved his hands down to his waist, watching his stomach heave with the breaths he was taking, finding it quite cute. He pulled his hands away, instead hooking his fingers in his boxers, pulling them off and raising his eyebrows slightly at the feeling of the air hitting his dick. 

He grabbed the wrist of sapnaps hand that was fingering his ass, slowly pulling the hand out. Sapnap whined at the empty, cold feeling, gasping right after at the feeling of a blunt tip pressing against his pre stretched hole. 

Sapnap pulled his hand away from his dick, wrapping both his arms around Dreams broad, muscular shoulders, pulling him closer to him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. 

He bit his lip as Dream gently pushed just the tip in, getting used to the stretch quite quickly, having been fingering himself for a while before Dream had walked in on him. Dream wrapped his arms around sapnaps waist, comfortingly rubbing his back. 

“Is this good, bubs?” Dream asked, never wanting to hurt his perfect boyfriend. 

“F-uck yess-”. He slowly pushed a few inches in, taking all of his self control to not pound into sapnap right then and there, his tight, warm, wet hole being so very welcoming. 

Dream pulled sapnap into another kiss, this one much gentler and comforting then the last, love practically spilling out of the two, like an overfilled sink, and reverberating throughout the room. 

Sapnap wrapped his legs around Dream, his thighs squishing his hips and pulling him in, silently telling him he wanted more. Slowly but surely, Dream bottomed out inside of sapnap, his small gasps and whines urging him to push himself further in. 

Sapnap admired Dreams features, finding every part of him to be extremely pretty, even the parts of him that would be conventionally unattractive. He cherished every single part of him, whether it was is face, his body, _his cock_. 

Speaking of that, sapnap was beginning to get a bit antsy, tired of the lack of motion. 

“Dream please move pleasee.” Sapnap let out, practically begging. 

“Are you sure..? I haven’t been in for all that long, and I really don’t want to hurt you, I care about you a lot an-” Dream attempted to ramble on, but was cut off abruptly by a kiss initiated by Sapnap this time. Said kiss was enough convincing Dream needed to begin moving. 

He slowly drew his hips back, pulling out until his tip was all that was left inside, and then slammed back in. Sapnap pulled away from the kiss and let his head fall back against the bedsheets, a loud, unfiltered moan spilling out of his mouth. Quickly, Dream developed a pace, hitting all the right places at all the right times, driving Sapnap wild. 

The scent of sex filled the room, clouding their thoughts, causing the only thing on their minds to be each other. They needed each other so badly, every part, they needed to be as close as possible, but close was not close enough, everything they did was not enough, the only thing to satisfy this undying need would be for them to _become one_. 

Sapnaps thighs trembled around Dream, wanting to badly to warn him of his on coming orgasm, but not being able to form the proper words to do so. With a moan so loud that it could be considered a scream, Sapnap came all over his stomach, eyes tightly screwed shut, his vision clouding white from the intensity of said orgasm. 

Dream came shortly after, the sight of Sapnap’s orgasm being just enough to push him to his own. Dream thrusted himself deep inside of him one final time and painted his walls white, Sapnap letting out a small strained moan from the feeling of being filled with Dreams cum. 

Dream stayed inside sapnap for a few moments longer, leaning his forehead against his and breathing heavily, struggling to catch his breath. Slowly, dream pulled his now flaccid dick out, Sapnap whining at the empty feeling. He collapsed on top of him, rolling the both of them onto their sides and pulling him as close to him as possible, scared that if he let go, he would disappear and be mad at him again. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so god damn sorry for all the dumb shit I did earlier, I’m so so sorry.” Dream buried his head in Sapnaps soft hair, tearing up slightly, scared at the fact that he may possibly still be mad at him. 

Sapnap only smiled and held dream as tight as possible, slightly happy that he felt upset for the things that he had done, but still not wanting him to feel guilty for all of it. He knew that the things he said were in the heat of the moment and that he didn’t mean them at all. The words stung at the time, but he got over it, he loves his cute blond boyfriend more then the damage that any words can do. 

“It’s alright, it’s okay, you don’t need to apologize anymore, I get that you’re sorry, don’t hold any guilt please. I love you, Dream” Sapnap tangled his legs with dreams as an attempted show of comfort and trust. 

“I love you too, I love you so much, so much more then any words can convey” Dream gently kissed the top of Sapnaps head, rubbing his back in circles. Slowly, Sapnap closed his eyes, the back rubs and sound of dreams breathing lulling him to sleep. 

Dream pulled his head away from Sapnaps hair, admiring the sleeping boys features, finding him to be the most perfect thing he’s seen. Sleep soon overtook Dream, the tall boy falling asleep with the shorter one tightly in his arms. 

The two were like puzzle pieces, crafted especially for each other, their bodies conforming and fitting together perfectly. 

As if they were always meant to be.


End file.
